A life with more meaning
by Heart-sketcher
Summary: This is a story about a young elven girl who decovers her parents have kept a secret from her all these years.But how will she react when the truth is finally let out!and her whole worlds turned upside down!
1. The Dream

Authors note: Alright, this is my very first story I have ever considered submitting, so Please be kind, and R&R. 

_That first night...What a night to exist. Staggering through the thickly laying snow on the flat plains of Delanco, The elven realms, stooped a slight and hooded figure who looked light enough to be swept away in the passing Gail winds. Each step was agony, the cold of the night seemed to creep into her very bones making them stiff and feel as if they were about to drop of and shatter into a thousand pieces. Yet despite the condition she tramped on, clutching a grubby bundle to her chest, Her robes wrapped tightly around it to supply extra heat. Squinting from beneath the dark folds of her hood she spotted in the distance a lighted window. Her Haven.  
She dragged her feet through the thick snow, the hems of her robes soaked and stuck to her limbs. Her teeth were chattering, and she felt light headed. She knew she had to get her precious load taken care of and by anyone who could protect it, she already knew that her end was near and she could already feel the breath of death on her neck.  
Finally she found the door of a small mansion, pressing her whole body to the door, pounding her fist against the hard wood, causing her frozen hand to feel as if it was being shattered.._

_"Please! I beg of you. Let me in, or come the morning I am a dead woman!" She called, her voice hoarse and pained, as she continued to hammer on the door._

_Finally the door slowly opened and a middle aged woman stood in the door way, her face pale and heart shaped, Her auburn hair pulled up in a bun. She was friendly faced and the sort of woman you felt yourself automatically respectful of. Her clothes were simple, obviously a servant as she wore a mud brown dress with a simple white apron wrapped around her waist.  
Upon seeing the figure in the door way she stood back and helped the female in, who in a matter of moments fell to the floor ,only just missing crashing her head on the stone floor by the servant's arms and she too dropped beside the fallen figure.  
Looking up at the what she guessed was a maid, her hood fell back to reveal the snow pale skinned female, with wavy locks of almost white blonde hair pointed elven ears sticking out from beneath the delicate waves of hair , and beautiful almond green eyes, and she grasped a gold chain around her neck and tugged it from her neck, placing it forcibly into the woman's clammy hand. Her whole body shaking._

_"My petal? What is that matter? What can Aggie do for you?" Questioned the maid named Aggie.  
The young elf smiled softly before pushing the bundle into Aggie's arms, allowing herself to fall to the floor.  
"Look after her. She is so special. Make sure she al-always has that necklace. When she's old enough things will work out..." She breathed her eyes half closed her breathing more shallow. "Will you do this favour for me?" she questioned looking up at Aggie with pleading eyes.  
The serving woman peered at the bundle, gently moving the grimy sheets, and laying nestled in the warm folds was a tiny infant no more than a few months old, fluffy tufted hair sticking up on her head, tiny pointed ears twitching in her sleep, Aggie then looked down at the woman softly, stroking her hair away from her face softly. "Aggie will do her best to help you mistress. Shall I take you too a room, to help you heal?" questioned the female her eyes scanning the pale face below her._

_"T'would do no help. T-The poison was slow, but now pumps fast through my veins." The elf breathed, her eyes closed and her brow knitted in pain._

_"What do you mean mistress?"_

_The female elf pulled her robes away from her stomach to reveal a puncture a few inches away from her left hip, her pale skin smudged a brown/red and fairly bruised from the impact, the blood congealing around the fierce hole. "T'was a poison arrow. It slowly goes through my veins, it is like that as they have no intention to kill, but to make me easier to capture... But Now It's too late. It has been in me too long..." She gasped, her breathing more laboured and she became more clammy and pale. "P-please. Don't bury my body. I don't wish to be made worm meat of. B-burn me, and throw my ashes into a stream flowing South...I-I feel it's time to go home." She whispered softly, opening her eyes and gazed at the bundle Aggie now held, before a finally breath left her lips a look of relief passing her face and life left her eyes, a film closing over them as life ceased to exist in the form anymore._

_A hour since the elven maiden's death a young elf now sat in front of a roaring fire was a young woman, her mousy hair pulled up neatly fine silks clothed her body and she held the baby in her arms, rocking softly peering down at the gurgling baby.  
Raising her blue eyes to her husband standing behind her she smiled, "My dear Duncan. This is our chance to make up for our sins. Look at her. She's beautiful." She cooed softly._

_The lord Duncan de Briss smiled at his lady wife. "Emmy, She is beautiful. But it will be odd trying to explain why she's a wood elf when I am a Mage elf." He pointed out, stroking his wife's pale cheek, trailing it down her neck to her shoulder. Indeed, Duncan did show his heritage of being a dark elf, but his darker skin which suggested he spend most of his life in the sun, but was completely natural and his hair was a dark red almost maroon._

_"We'll think of something. Nobody needs to know of her actual mother. Besides my dear husband everyone will believe what you say." Emmy insisted smiling up at her partner._

_Duncan sighed in defeat smiling lovingly, and knelt by the side of the chair, peering at the sleeping elfling in the folds of blanket. "Alright. You Win." He chuckled softly, stroking the child's soft fair hair. "What shall we name her? Baby would not be suitable for long." He pointed out._

_Emmy smiled to herself, thinking for a moment. Stroking the podgy baby cheek with her fore finger. "Gwenzea. That's it. My darling Baby Gwenzea." She whispered softly.  
_- - - - - - - -

Gwenzea batted open her almond shaped grey eyes which were framed with long eyelashes. "What a strange dream..." She mumbled, but even though it seemed to be a dream it still bothered her. If it was just one night then never mind, but it was the same dream for almost two years now.  
Ever since she became six and ten years old. Now it was coming up for her eighteenth birthday, and already her mother and father were trying to find her a husband. She had met a few and so far none had caught her eye. Brushing back the thick tresses of light blonde waves from her hair revealing an elven heritage of pointed ears which she had always known made her different from most of her friends, shaking this thought away she got to her feet and began to get dressed. Fine silks which gently brushed her delicate skin, and she normally favoured emerald greens which she knew no reason for her preference of colour, and after brushing her hair into submission she made her way out of her room and down a vast stair case to the dinning room. Aggie how ever met her half way down, looking much older than she had in Gwenzea's dream, no longer was her hair a rich auburn but was now fiercely streaked with grey and silver, and her face lined with creases of knowledge.

"My dear little Gwen! Your mother and Father are in the parlour with someone for you to meet. I would head down my sweet ling." She commented softly.

Gwenzea nodded softly, and cantered down to the parlour her waves of hair flickering around her waist, and once coming to a stop outside the parlour large double doors she paused and knocked gently.

"Enter." Sounded the deep and calming voice of her father, and upon hearing this the young elven female pushed the doors open and confidently strode into the room.


	2. The Final Day Of Her Normality

The parlor was a large room with dark wooden walls which were mostly hidden by ceiling high shelves all fully cram packed with heavy and dusty volumes. and a cold stone floor, which was helped by the large fluffy rug, how ever around the fire place were four high backed, over stuffed arm chairs, three of which were occupied. Two she recognized as her own parents, but the third she didn't recognize.

"Ah, Gwenzea. Aggie found you then?" Questioned Duncan sitting back comfortably in a high backed chair, his face also aged through the almost eighteen winters of parenthood. "Anyway, Lynch. This is my daughter Gwenzea. Gwen. This in Lynch Farfond. He has been interested in meeting you." He added softly.  
Upon this the male known as Lynch got to his feet and took Gwenzea's hand and kissed it softly. Lynch towered over Gwenzea. Though that was never hard as she was very petite and looked as delicate as a rose. Lynch also had that look about him. The sort of look that would make you wrinkle your nose, he was attractive but had a smug aura about it as if he was up his own ass. He also had shoulder length greasy blond hair, tugged back into a low pony tail, his eyes were squinted as if struggling to see with a icy glint of blue eyes.

Gwenzea forced a smile to her lips. "It is a honour to meet you Mr. Farfond." she commented politely, pulling her hand back from Lynch's clammy grasp.

"No the pleasure is all mine. And My lady please call me Lynch, last names are too formal." He added with a snide smirk.

"Alright then Lynch." Gwenzea answered softly, sitting down having no intention on granting him the same honour, if it was not for a loud cough from her father. "...and if I am to call you Lynch, please call me Gwenzea." She commented in a bitter sweet voice. "But may I ask what your business is here?" She added with a questioning tone.

"You my dear. Your father says your nearly eighteen and unmarried." Lynch answered casually. "It is uncommon someone as pretty as yourself not to be married." he added.

"Well, my dear Lynch. If I did wish to be married I would have granted it. I do wish to live out some of my life with out being forced to wed, some noble lord while I'm young so that I can bare many children. I believe there is more to my life than just that." Gwenzea insisted looking away from Lynch's perverse gaze, folding his hands lady like in her lap.

"Well, I am glad to hear you speak your mind." The male purred softly, turning to face her a little more comfortably. "It is very rare to come across that these days." he complemented softly.

"Thank you. It is very rare to find a man of kind heart, looks and wealth." Gwenzea commented softly, brushing her blonde locks from her face compassionately.  
A smile curled around his lips lightly, in an ordinary situation him being a complete man-whore he would of attempted to make a move onto her,( which was never frowned upon the male population when it was for females to do so,) despite the fact they had a good many years age difference between them. But luckily Gwenzea was saved from this as they were both under the watchful eye of her parents. "Well, my dear Gwen. I am pleased you already feel that way about me." he cooed gently.  
A sly smirk tugged at her lips, flicking her hair over her should she giggled and took a mock expression of shock. "But My lord, I am afraid I wasn't aiming that at you. I was implying the complete opposite." She admitted trying not to laugh.  
Her mother bit her lower lip so not to laugh, but her father looked Livid. "Gwen! That really is no way to speak to a guest." He snapped, almost ashamed his daughter had admitted that, even though he personally had to agree as he knew all about his life, though he was partly a last resort of a possible husband, till he can find any other young or reasonably young males to take his daughter hand in marriage who he felt was worthy to be suggested to her that is.

"It is quite alright Duncan. I'm sure her silver tongue can be...tamed." Lynch commented lightly, running his sharp tongue along the edge of his teeth lightly.

"I highly doubt that. Our daughter is stubborn and hard to influence." Gwen's mother insisted softly, getting a sharp nod of agreement from her daughter opposite her. "Then, maybe all she needs is a firm husband who is up for the challenge. As I goes I have never been one to turn down a challenge." Lynch announced, his gaze traveling down Gwenzea's small frame.  
At this point Gwenzea had enough and rose to her feet. "I'm afraid my lord, that until I have no breath in my body to say 'No' to your offer to attempt the 'challenge' I possess, you won't even get the chance to kiss my hand let alone drag me down the aisle." she snapped darkly, drawing her shoulders back defensively before storming out of the parlour the door slamming behind her as she fled into out of the mansion completely.

Gwenzea breathed deeply, feeling calm in the vast apple orchid. Perched in one of the many tree's she sighed, closing her eyes leisurely a gentle breeze causing her hair to fly around her, giving off an almost mysterious aura to her.  
Suddenly a fairly grubby young man appeared above her clutching a bitten into apple, his dark hair was short but still enough to hang below him in a veil like fashion.  
"BOO!" He cried out.

Gwen barely batted an eyelid. "Hello Dimitri." She commented softly, her eyes still closed.

"Aw. How did ya guess?" He questioned slumping beside her, taking a bite out of the apple again.

Gwenzea laughed softly, Dimitri was a typical stereotypical male of these parts, he was fairly dumb as he had been born the son of a servant, so education was a 'No no' for him, and she had known him all her life, he was after all Aggie's son and he had often played with her in the apple fields with out her parent's knowledge, as they hated the idea of their precious little girl playing with as they called him 'riff raff'. Gwenzea never quite understood that saying but never argued against it, then later on that day met up with Dimitri.

They were now a little too old to play games from their childhood, but they talked to each other and trusted each other entirely. Gwenzea had a soft spot for Dimitri ever since she was little. However Dimitri despite Gwen saying it was impossible to be utterly in love with someone if you have never even courted when they were talking about love at first sight, was completely besotted with Gwenzea though was yet to admit his true feelings to her. "Dimitri, I only guessed by the fact you were moving around so much the dead could hear you, and the irritating sound of crunching apple gave it away." Gwen commented, opening her eyes to peer at the male beside her.

Dimitri chuckled "I'll never get it right." He stated dropping the apple cord to the floor and picked another one. "So watcha doin' out 'ere this time o' day?" He questioned through a mouthful of apple.

"My father's trying to get me married again." Gwen answered softly.  
Dimitri grimaced, "Ah, no fun. What 'appened?" he questioned, looking fairly concerned.

After Gwen told Dimitri the whole story he frowned "You did good Gwen. You deserve better than them." He insisted.  
_'If only that someone better was me.'_ He thought to himself.

Gwen sighed "Maybe. But I don't know...Dimitri? Can I ask you something?" She questioned softly.

Dimitri nodded and wrapped his arm around Gwenzea's shoulder's. "Aye Gwen. Ye' can ask me what ever ye' like. But If I answer that's a differen' matter." he chuckled playfully.

"Do you ever feel like you don't belong? Like your not supposed to be in an area, as if your more like a guest than resident?" She questioned looking up at Dimitri thoughtfully.

Dimitri looked into the blue sky in bemusement "I suppose. Sometimes. Why?" he inquired delicately.

Gwenzea sighed deeply her eyes closed slightly in though, "Because I feel like that every day of my life." She whispered softly, closing her eyes and nestled against Dimitri's chest.

This simple gesture from Gwenzea caused his heart to do somersaults, holding her small figure close to him. "Don't worry Gwen. Things will turn out, alright in the end." he soothed softly, kissing her friendly on the cheek a gesture they had both been doing for years.

"I really hope your right." Gwen whispered quietly, clutching his shirt softly almost to sooth herself and her nerves.

"Gwenzea? My lamb? Where are you!" Aggie's voice called out from the distance, causing a small groan of annoyance sound from both teenager's lips.

"Can't anyone get any peace these days?" Gwen moaned moodily, pulling away from Dimitri and jumped from the tree, "I'll speak to you tomorrow if I can get out. Depends how much of an arse my father is to me about turning down his scum sucking friend." she called up to the grubby male, before turning into a sprint in the direction Aggie's voice was coming from.

"Aggie, I'm coming." She bellowed, running as fast as she could, her blond tresses trailing back behind her.

"My lamb, Your father is furious and...You've been with Dimitri again, haven't you? Your mother and father would not approve if they found out." Aggie commented wheezing slightly, her cheeks scarlet in a obvious manner of running more than she could at her age.

Gwen smiled softly, hugging Aggie snuggling against her shoulder as if saying sorry for having to make her come running after her. "How did you know I was with Dimitri again?" She questioned peering up at the servant thoughtfully.

Aggie chortled lightly, "By the dust down your side, and the flecks of apple." She explained, pointing to the side that had been pressed against Dimitri, and indeed their was dust and small flecks of apple flesh on the material of her dress.  
Dusting it off with a small frown she looked up at Aggie again, "So what's my punishment, or is my father wishing to scold me himself?" she questioned.

Aggie sighed deeply, "Your father says that you have stressed him enough today and will remain in your room till the end of the week." she explained.

Gwenzea nodded and started her slow track to the mansion so not to disobey her fathers orders, and as Aggie found her, she couldn't ignore it and continue what she was doing.

She had been in that room for three long days, and she was bored.  
The same four walls, the same large window, the same large bed, the same armorer, the same EVERYTHING!  
Staring at her empty plate from her dinner she sighed and got to her room, starting to pace like she had done for half an hour before she had sat down to eat.

Too and Fro.  
Too and Fro,  
Too and Fro.

For the past three days, the most interesting thing she had done was read and look through her trunk of child hood items.

Too and Fro.  
Too and Fro.  
Too and Fro.  
_  
'Judging by the moon, It's nearly Nine.'_ She thought to herself with a smile.

Too and Fro.  
Too and Fro.  
Too and Fro.

Something caught her eye outside the window. Walking closer to the window sill, she rested her hands on the stone wall, pushing herself out the hole cut into the wall to get a better look. Over a dozen large black and dark brown horses were charging into the court yard, large torches in their hands, the live fire on them flickering in the night winds.  
Many of the dark cloaked figure's dismounted from their horse's and charged at the door.

Gwenzea thought nothing of it as she thought It was just people coming to see her parents, there was never any peace for them as it wasn't uncommon to have a guest show up in the middle of the night let alone at nearly nine at night. Moving over to her bed she sat down heavily, but no sooner had she sat down she jumped right back up at hearing screams and yelling from down stair, before she had a chance to react the door's were burst open, her mother being held firmly tears pouring down her cheeks, and her father knocked out his feet dragging on the floor, his head lolling and a slow trickle of blood trailing down his face from under his hair line.

"Are you Gwenzea?!" barked the leader of the group a tall and well built elven male , his sword drawn and aimed at her throat, but before she could answer he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, with a whimper of fright tearing her lips. The male pushed her hair away from her ear's to reveal her pointed ear.

"Are you Gwenzea! Are you almost eighteen years of age!" The elven male bellowed in her face.

Gwen shivered in fright, her eyes large with terror. Imagine. The young girl who feared nothing and as gobby as hell suddenly put into a shaken state. Upon realizing this she straightened up, drawing her shoulders back she wrenched her wrist away from his strong grasp. "Why should I tell you, when you have knocked out my father and distressed my mother?" She questioned.

"Do you question me girl?" The male growled at her, "Just answer the question, and we won't have to continue this waste of time, and can be on our way."

Gwenzea let out a deep sigh. "Oh very well, Yes I am Gwenzea, I'm eighteen this winter. Alright. Are we good now? Can you please leave?" She questioned.

The male smirked "We've found her men!" he announced getting a loud cheer from them, causing Gwen to wince at the sound.

"Alright, well done with your...little...scavenger hunt or what ever this is but just leave." Gwen commented quietly folding her arms across her chest.

The older male chuckled darkly, "I'm afraid we can't my dear." He commented dropping to his knee, the men behind him dropping to their knee's the other men piling into her room and dropping to her knee. Gwen held back a giggle, finding it amusing that they were doing this, "Alright, very nice. Lovely. But now go. Really." She added softly.  
The leader' smirk widened "I'm afraid we can't. Not now anyway Princess."

"What?" Gwenzea questioned in disbelief.


	3. The Reality Of Things

"This can't be true! Mother tell them their mistake. Mother?" Gwenzea demanded before seeing her mother almost shrink, her head bowed, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"It must be true, my darling." Emmy whispered gently, letting out a laboured sigh. "How ever we had no idea who you were exactly. Nor did we know your mother was a soon to be queen, not till we heard the rumour that the king of the southern parts wife had fled with their new born child, both of wood elf race a clear description even though you and your real mother we're soon presumed dead. Your Fath-adopted Father and I feared this day every day of the eighteen years we have cared for you." she whimpered lightly.

Gwenzea felt close to tears. "Oh Mother." She whispered moving forwards and hugged the female tightly, once she was let go from her capture, burying her face in the shoulder of the woman she had called mother her whole life, sobbing noisily. She felt like her whole world had fallen down around her, as if nothing made any sense.

The leader cleared his throat causing both women to turn round in a questioning manner, both sniffing as they attempted to still the flow of their tears.  
"Does she Still own a pendant that her mother left her? It was never recovered and her almost royal highness would have made sure it stayed with Gwenzea no matter what." he droned in a lazy tone seeming to find the whole lark, of having to deal with her fairly tiresome.  
Gwenzea's adopted mother shrugged. "Aggie is the one who found Gwenzea and her real mother. I only held her a little while after her mother had died. You should ask her." she answered simply, holding Gwen tightly, stroking her hair lovingly. "It's going to be alright sweetling. I promise." she whispered to the younger female, as she watched the tall male and most of the crowd follow him off to pursue Aggie.

"Is it really true Mother? I don't want to be a Princess. I want to stay here with you and father and Aggie." Gwen mumbled looking up at Emmy. "Will I still be able to see you?" she whispered.

Emmy tried her hardest to smile. "I hope so sweetheart. I really do. But No matter what. Even if we never see each other again, I will always love you, and will always be in my heart as my daughter." she whispered holding the young adult closer to her chest, as she shook from an outburst of more tears.

Gwen looked up bleary eyes, at the older female clinging to her tightly. "No matter what Mother I will always love you and even though your not my biological mother you are my only mother in my heart." she whispered softly.

A dirty chuckle came from the door way as a grubby looking knight peered in, his elven ears sticking outside ways from under his helmet, making him look very comical along with his large, round orb-like eyes. "General Thorkins, wants you in the parlour your Highness. He says you can bring you…parents if you wish. Even though your father is next to useless." He cackled at his last commented.

"Who?" Gwen questioned having never heart this name before.

"Alezer Thorkins. The General everyone knows him, how can't yo- Oh, I forgot You have never been south. He's the leader, the one who was being snarkey with you when questioning you." the male explained simply.

Gwenzea nodded lightly, before being led by a group of men one of which dragged her 'father' along, all keeping an eye on Gwenzea as if she was going to make a run for it, which was exactly what her mind was yelling at her. Clinging onto her 'mother's' arm tightly, a small whimper tearing her lips. Was this what she gets for being so cold to her many suitors? Dragged into some sick game, where her whole life is turned upside-down, left-to-right. Or any other ways there are.

"Gwen? Honey? are you alright?" Emmy whispered lightly, as they made their way down the vast stair cases to the door of the parlour. Instead of having to wait for permission to enter the room like normal, the doors were opened before her only to reveal the supposedly 'legendary' Alezer Thorkins standing in front of the large fireplace, his left arm resting on the mantle piece gazing into the seductively dancing flames, a large bulb shaped glass cupped in his free hand and swirled around the deep browney-red substance, that she recognised as brandy. She scowled at the male in front of her.

_'HOW DARE HE!' _her mind bellowed, _'Making himself at home as if this is his HOME! He had no damned right!!' _. Releasing her mother's arm from her's she strode forwards and stood in the middle of the furry rug in the middle of the cold stone floor. "You summoned me? If I am as you say, you should never summon a princess like a hound." she hissed venomously, her arms folding tightly against her chest.

The elven male known as Alezer, turned around and arched an eyebrow to the younger female. Upon getting a closer view Gwenzea could take in more of his facial features, his eyes were the colour of thick honey and glistened in the fire light. He was a few years older than Her, and his hair was jaw length and as black as the void. This male under closer inspection showed no hint of the fearsome general she met in her bed chamber. This man seemed much kinder, a little snobbish but kinder and almost took her breath away.

Alezer smirked faintly. "Your Highness, your the only elven may who looks like the deceased Lady Morganah, also the fact your birthday and age are identical to the babe that was born of her and his royal highness Falen." he pointed out softly, running his hand through his dark hair "Also, I didn't summon you like a dog. On the contrary I requested it, you were perfectly able to decline." he protested softly.

Gwen's cheeks flushed violently. Attempting to shrug this off she arched an eyebrow, and sat herself in one of the free arm chairs, casting a brief glance at her former parents. Her father was laid on the floor with her mother tending to the head damage he had received. It almost killed Gwenzea to imagine that she now lost these two people as her parents all because of some jerk from the southern lands of Delanco. "Very Well." she finally commented softly, breaking the silence after feeling the males glance on her for some time. "Why did you request my presence?" she demanded firmly.

"Spoken like a true soon-to-be queen." Alezer commented softly, this being a great compliment from him. "The reason I requested the honour of your presence is-" he explained slowly moving round behind Gwenzea, his hands placed on her shoulders lightly, as he gazed down at her from above. "-that your father has been sending many men like me since you and your mother went missing. He realises that she is dead but is willing to settle for just one of you. As he has no other heirs You are next in line to the throne, and he wants you to go to return to the castle to see what your father thinks will be the next move for you." he explained.

Gwen nodded "Mhm. I understand. But will my mother and Father be able to come with me, or will I be able to see them?" she questioned softly, but gasped as she felt a cold chain slink around her neck from behind. Looking up she saw it was yet again Alezer. "I can put jewellery on myself!" she announced stubbornly, allowing her hand to grope at the pendant around her neck, it was the one from her dream. The icy pendant was in the shape of an oak tree's leaf. A leaf of the tree the Norse god Odin hung himself from with the spear in his side, the tree the first man was made from. This obviously showed that her own real mother was much like her, too dominate to be a submissive wife.

"Ah, but My lady. A princess never put on anything by themselves." the General insisted before moving around to the front of her kneeling down, and taking her hand gently in his own large hands, "Your highness, they aren't your mother and father. No matter what you say. Your Sire is the elven king and nothing can change that." he answered simply.

Gwen glared at him darkly and pulled her hand away and brought it back, and whacked it hard across his face. "How dare you." she growled venomously. "I am perfectly capable of doing things myself, thank you very much." She snarled darkly.

"Just give me an answer my lady. That way I can decide whether to be nice and get a horse of your own and make sure your comfortable or, I have to fling you over my horse to make sure you don't run away and you will be uncomfortable. That I can honestly promise you." Alezer explained simply with a small shrug, not seeming at all phased to the slap around his face, acting as if it was just the feel of the breeze across his face. Causing her to scowl moodily at his expressionless face that showed nothing except an air of no caring.

Gwen sighed deeply seemed she didn't have any choice what so ever. "I'll come quietly. But please let me have some time alone with my mother and father if you intend on taking me away from them and them away from me." she whispered softly he eyes closed tightly, feeling close to tears but was determined not to shed a single tear in front of Alezer.

The older elven male smirked faintly and nodded. "Very well Princess. You have until the first light tomorrow, when you will be packing for the trip as we will be leaving the second you are upon your horse. Though we may need to introduce some etiquette on the way there. You don't seem court worthy yet." he commented huskily, his eyes trailing up and down her whole body.

"As you wish." she whispered softly, getting to her feet slowly and light footedly patted back to her adoptive parents, and knelt down with her back to Alezer and smiled warmly at the dark elf who she had known as 'father' for the past eighteen years, his head resting on Emmy's lap who was dabbing the slowed trickle of blood on the crown of his head.

Duncan was just coming too, and peered blearily at his wife and adopted daughter. Smiling weakly he reached out a shaky hand and placed it gently over Gwen's. "I-I always knew yo-you were too Go-od for us. I feel honoured to have raised you from a babe, to the beautiful woman you are now...I just wish we could ha-ve given you everything you ever wanted. You have no idea how pre-precious you are to me." he whispered softly.

Tears filled Gwenzea's eyes. "Oh Daddy. You gave me the best childhood anyone could ask for. I just wish I wasn't a Princess. I want to be your daughter, I want you to walk me down the aisle when I get married. I want you to be the person to hold my child as be the proud Grandfather." she whispered lightly. "Why did this have to happen?" she queried looking up at the male through, piercingly grey eyes which were magnified by tears.

"My darling, remember what I told you when you were a little girl? Everything in the world happens for a reason." Duncan explained softly, stroking the back of her hand softly. "I hope that one day, when your queen or something you'll feel inclined to come back and visit us, as we would never want you to feel your not welcome back here. Even though I won't be surprised if you decide that being royal makes you realise we aren't worth the hassle." he chuckled lightly.

Gwen gave Duncan a stern look and shook her head. She was certain that she wouldn't get the terrible habit of snobbery that most nobles in that day and age seemed to have, and wore on their sleeves with pride. She felt that she would want her parents there every day to give her the comfort and support she required. Yet, not even this elven may can see what the future held for her, whether she'd become the one thing she didn't want to be, or if she'll stay true to her roots. Only time will tell.

As Alezer said the guards were fully clad and upon their steeds. Gwenzea felt most uncomfortable. She was dressed in her best dress, and her trunk containing her belongings were as she walked out, being strapped onto the largest stallion, and Alezer walked forwards to her, his dark hair pulled up in a short ponytail which stuck out like a nib of a thick paintbrush. His body once again clad in fierce looking armour which seemed to cast a spell over everyone, sent fear into the hearts of anyone who dared gaze at him. Was this the same male who looked so gentle when stood by the fire?

"My lady. The servants tell me you have a horse. Yet I have not found any horse that would belong to a young woman in the stables." He commented lightly his arms folded behind him.

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "And how do you define a horse fit for a lady?" she queried softly mimicking his statue and rocked on the balls of her feet as she spoke, balancing on her tip-toes to bring her height up a little bit.

The general looked a little uncomfortable, and cleared his throat every few moments. "Well, look and Briahken here." he commented patting the He's strong, masculine and above all a war horse. A horse fit for a Lady is the opposite." he offered politely.

"So you expect me to ride a weak, feeble peasant horse?" She questioned lightly, holding back the urge to smirk in amusement. "That sort of horse wouldn't last long and would probably die of a simple cut." she commented lightly, offering him a large cheesy smile though her eyes glinted with self amusement.

However Alezer was spared the torture of having to answer, as Aggie joined the quarrelling duo, holding the reins of a large shire stallion. His coat a glossy reddish brown, the main long with several fine braids in his mane and tail but had a disobedient and moody air about him, snorting loudly at Alezer his hooves pawing at the ground in distaste.

However the soon-to-be-princess smiled warmly at the horse, nestling her face against his broad muzzle stroking down the bridge of the shire's face and down to his nose, the horse bickering now good-naturedly. Typically shire's were incredibly loyal to their owners.

Alezer arched his brow once again. "That is your horse?" he queried eyeing the horse up and down disapprovingly. In his mind a woman should be riding a small white Abyssinian horse, side saddle and look as delicate as a flower. Especially when this woman in question was next inline to the throne. Not sat astride a massive shire who seemed homicidal to anyone but it's owner.

Gwenzea nodded lightly before clamouring onto the back of the horse, and sat straddled on the saddle in a fashion men rode horses, not as a woman were meant to.  
"Shall we get going then General?" she questioned softly, wrapping the coarse leather of the reins around her hands.

"My lady, must you ride in such a vulgar manner. Your meant to ride side saddle, it's expected of a princess, what will people think if they see you sitting there like a man?" the elven man questioned lightly.

"They'll think, 'Wow isn't she smart' as riding side saddle is so uncomfortable, by the time we get to the palace I won't be able to walk a single step. So either like it, or lump it." Gwen answered stubbornly.

Alezer rolled his eyes. "Fine." he grumbled before sweeping himself into his saddle, with such vigour it was almost breath taking, and with one gesture of the hand the whole troop started away.

- - -

As their adopted Daughter of almost eighteen years rode away with a group of men, Emmy felt a fresh flood of tear trickle down her pale face, as she watched from the open window the only child she had ever raised, Duncan stood behind her his arms draped around his wife's waist, staying strong for her but felt like inside he was dying inside and it near enough killed him to see his wife so distraught. Bowing his head he kissed the top of her head gently his eyes also upon the figure who was slowly fading into the horizon.

- - -

Dimitri's feet thumped hard on the ground, his breath ragged as he attempted to catch up with the departing troop. He had planned to see Gwen before she left as he heard from his mother what had happened, and confess his love for her before she left, but by the time he had arrived they had just left.

His hand grasped tightly to a small bouquet of limp flowers, them being the only ones he could find in this season, and he was for once in his entire life clean and almost presentable. He knew he couldn't run much longer, he was exhausted he was at quiet the disadvantage as he was on foot and everyone else was on horse.

"Gwenze-" He bellowed before getting cut off as he fell over and landed hard on the floor, face down in a puddle of mud shaking slightly as he looked up and watched the troop get to far ahead from him to catch up to. "I-I-I _love_ you." he whispered softly bowing his head as a small sigh escaped his lips. '_Please god, let me find her again one day...please...'_ he preyed to himself as he slowly got to his feet as he watched his first ever love ride away from him into the distance.

On that day, he promised himself he would not rest until he once again had his love in his arms again and he had confessed the feelings he held in his heart for her.

**Thank you for reading this so far, and sorry for not posting for such a long time, been really busy. Please please please Review. I want to know what people think of it. I don't care if it's a bad one. I just want a little positive of negative comments, so I know what people think.**

**I know most of you know what these horse's look like, but just in case you do... here they are.  
I found these all on Google so I am totally disclaiming them as my own...  
**

**/discover/previews/1008/70003789.JPG - Shire horse which is just how I picture Gwenzea riding. **

**homeexchangetravel./photos/uncategorized/2007/03/21/horse.jpg -Link for what Alezer thinks is suitable for a lady to ride. (Abyssinian horse) I feel so proud of myself, You'd never guess I know little to nothing about horses...Well I used to as I went horse riding once, but I know next to nothing on breeds of horse...Lol Sorry I do tend to go on just a taddy bit. ROLF**


	4. Stuck With Alezer

**I would like to thank 'thepinkpanthergirl' for her review on my story. It has really inspired me to continue my story, and I hope you like all my chapters as much as you enjoyed the first one! -clings- Now, People I know you seem to find this a daunting chore, but I would appreicate if you could review. CC is very welcome. Anyway, lets get this show on the ROADDD!!**

She was in _agony_. Her thighs hurt from the rough saddle, her back ached from her riding posture, her neck twinged at ever movement and her 'derrière' as she called it had suffered from pins and needles two hours before hand and was now numb, and she was certain it had dropped off somewhere down the dust and bumpy trail they had ridden down for the past week and a half.

A whimper tore her lips as they traveled across a bumpy bridge, the water in the resivoir splashing against the stone bridge, reminding her how far away she was from the only home she ever knew.

The company wasn't much either. A gaggle of imature males who she could hear sharing crude and vulgar jokes and tales, and nobody had spoke to her since she left. It was almost as if she was invisable or a spirit which just existed by was never seen.

She missed home terrible.

She missed Emmy and Duncan.

She missed Aggie.

She missed Dimitri.  
She missed her room.  
She even missed her suitors. They may have been a nuisance at the time, but if she was still getting suitors she would still be at home and not be carted off to another kingdom, and expected to be a princess and the daughter of someone she had never even heard of.

Gwenzea's chain of though was interupted as Alezer's horse fell into trot with her's, his eyes scanning her thoughtfully. "How is the ride treating you, My Lady?" He questioned lightly.

"Would you like me to be honest or tactful?" she questioned gently, arching her eyebrow skeptically.

"Honest would be prefreable My lady, that way I know how best to help." the General answered softly.

Gwen nodded "Mhm. Alright let's think of a was to put this so you under stand." she commented sarcastically, pulling a mock thoughtful face. "My arse hurts and I am being treated as if I have the black death." she pointed out darkly.

Alezer looked slightly taken aback. He found her alarmingly perculiar. He had never come across a female who was so blunt and wanted to be associated with his vulgur men, who were typically full of testosterone and crude manners; and because of this he felt it was bizzare for anyone to want to be treated like bosom buddies. In Gwen's case it may lead to the literal equivlent of that.

"Yes My lady, they are only doing that because they are..." He muttered groping for a work that would explain his meaning. "So boisterous that I told them to stay clear so to keep your...Innocence intact." he explained with a small smirk, sure this comment would cause the blood to rise to her face.

Like the General had predicted Gwenzea's cheek's flushed scarlet, and she turned away sheepishly, nibbling her lower lip in embarrisment. "How can you be so sure that I have my innocense. For all you know, my mother and father may have allowed me to be alone with me." she pointed out stubbornly, sounding more confident than she felt.

Alezer remained silent shaking his head in amusement, deciding not to pursue answering the questioned she had challenged him to answer. "Do you know anything about the elven courts?" he questioned attempting to divert her attention from her question to his own.

Gwenzea arched one of her slender eyebrows, but allowed it to drop. "I know very little. I heard it from an elven stable hand we had when I was a child. It may explain why he used to call me 'his little princess'. I thought he was just being nice." she admitted. "He told me, that most people in the elven court were up their own rears. Which was one reason why the qu-...Why my mother fled and was never found, because she was such a singular person and hated the feel of being so stiff." she answered quietly, still finding it difficult to get used to her new found heritage.

"She was. Your mother was a truely intreging woman. You are very much like her. But you are more stubborn than her. It must be your simple upbringing which may have caused that." Alezer muttered darkly.

Gwen's ears pricked. "How do you know so much about my mother?" she questioned lightly, her eyebrow arched slightly.

"I worked for your mother. I am south-east, and served as your mother's body guard. I was one of the few who was allowed by her side the whole time." Alezer answered simply with a shrug.

Gwenzea's eyes widened. "B-but you can't be THAT old!" she announced surprised he was more than twice her age, as for anyone to be a guard for a royal member had to be at least over thirty. That much she knew.

Alezer chuckled darkly. "My lady, you are getting the wrong idea. I am not old. On the contary, you are just very very young. Our kind live until nineteen generations of humans have passed us by." he explained. "So, I may be a grown man, I am still a boy in the eyes of some people." he commented with a snide smirk curling around his lips. "So I'd hold your tongue until you have learnt more facts." he warned.

Gwenzea looked like she was about to retort but she remained silent, thinking of something she could say without making a fool of herself. "So, am I really like my- my mother?" she questioned, liking the fact she was finally being told how much she was like her mother.

Alezer nodded offering her an almost kind smile, it made him look much lesss fearsome almost the kind of person you'd want to nestle up to when you were scared in the dark of night However this attachment was gone as soon as it had arrived, and he was once again the cold and heartless general. "You are almost a copy of her. Your eyes are a different colour, your mothers were green, your hips are a bit more wider, and you have a stubborn air about you, your mother wasn't submissive but she was more willing to obey than you are." he explained with an affectionate tone.

Gwen let out a small sigh, and pouted as she allowed her hands to brush her own hips. _'Surely he couldn't think I have big hips!'_ she thought moodily, having never have someone comment on her size before, and she would never have classed herself as anything bigger than slim. She was quite vain at times and Alezer, either wasn't aware of how this affected her, or knew it would upset her and purposely pushed that button to get a reaction. "Have you got a wife and children at home?" She questioned, wanted to see if she could make a bitchy comment about how unfortunate his children are if they had certain traits and would list them off merrily.

Alezer looked puzzled "Children? Children...Childr- Oh! Sorry, your petty human terms. We have elflings. Children are a humanbeing term. And no, but I am soon to marry someone. I was promised the hand of someones daughter when it was announced the child was a girl. I am just waiting for her to hit mating maturity." he explained vulgarly.

Gwen grimaced. "And what is the elven equivelent of mating maturity?" she queried softly, tilting her head to the side slightly. She half expected him to say that when she turns twenty the male ravishes the female infront of a paid live audience in the barbaric manner she had heard that the peasents did in the villiage.

"Mating maturity, is a very important time in any young elven may's life. It is a special occasion for females when it is the last full moon before their eighteenth birthday, it's considered more special if the eve of their eighteenth is on the full moon. On those nights the may has to do some special ceremony which no man has ever seen. Which is one reason we were so rash when it came to meeting you. Your father wanted you to be accepted as a eligiable and mating mature young elflet." Alezer explained before giving gwen a sharp glare as she howled with laughing at the mating mature young elflet.

"I'm sorry." she giggled wiping a lone tear which tumbled down her face, before cackling with amusement again. Finally breathing heavily, she calmed down. "Alright. I'm fine." she mummbled, still on the verg of bursting into another fit of laughter. However this time she was too stunned to do so. On the horizon was a large stone masterpiece, more commonly known as a castle. The towers perfect cylinders with a large mass of forest or garden around it. The tiles on the roof were a dark navy blue, and looked as if they had only just been laid that very morning, but the slowly winding Ivy crawled up the towers, making the castle seem even more fairy tale.  
However the large oak draw-bridge was a little daunting, making Gwen feel a little queeazy, not what could get in, but that it was locking her in. Like a birds wings being clipped. She felt exactly like a bird would if that was what the bridge would be doing.

Alezer smiled faintly. "Welcome home princess." he commented lightly, at seeing her face contort from hysterical laughter, to silent amazement.


	5. MrsThorkins?

**Ahh, Welcome back! As always Yadda yadda yadda. CC if you will. Yadda yadda yadda. Mongoose...Yadda yadda yadda...-lays out cookies and drink- Blah blah blah! Moweee! Yadaa yadda yadda. I like tazers. Yadaa yadaa yadaa -is now being draged away by nice young men in clean white coats- YAY!**

"Wow..."  
That was all that she could utter. It was stunning. Her father was busy in a meeting or something like that, she hadn't been paying much attention to what Alezer had been saying, if she was perfectly honest. And now she was taken to her bed chamber where she would be obviously sleeping.  
It was huge. She had a garderobe which had a few dresses inside which made her favourite dress look like a rag, but she still preferred it to the literally breath taking dresses, and a vanity table which items she recognised as a hair brush, charcoal sticks, rouge, whale bone combs, hair slides, hair ribbons, hair veils, hair pins all far more decorated than her own, while other items in tubs were beyond her and she decided she would avoid them.

Also beyond the gossamer curtains was a large balcony, the climbing ivy decorating the stone wall preventing her falling. But the piece du resistance was the bed. It was big enough for seven of her to lay out star-fish style. Pillows and cushions were piled high and all covered by something soft, like silk, satin or velvet, but all brightly coloured, the second she was left alone in the room she dived onto the bed, spilling cushions and pillows onto the floor as she laid there getting herself comfy with a childish giggle.

She was left on her own for some time before her large arched doors opened, to reveal Alezer humping in her large trunk. His cheek flushed from lugging it up the spiral stair case to her room. "Hello." Gwen said coolly as she watched him push it beneath her lounging seat at the end of the bed. She felt like...a princess. Typical her being one the time she felt like one.

Alezer let out a deep breath and slumped on the seat, attempting to catch the breath his lungs so desperately wanted. "What the hell have you got in there?" he questioned, using the uncouth language of a commoner which was exactly how Gwen would imagine him to speak, if it was not for his status.

"Everything I own. Literally. I even have old Vladimir." Gwen answered softly, beaming contentedly. Upon seeing Alezer's vacant expression she giggled. "Vladimir was a cuddly bear I owned as a child. My father gave him to me for my third birthday." she explained.

Alezer raised an eyebrow lacking any interest in the conversation what so ever. "Intriguing. Now, I was also sent you to tell you that the king is ready to see you once you have changed." he explained getting to his feet slowly.

"Changed? What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" she questioned narkily her hands on her hips and her chin jutted forwards, her lips curling into a unamused pout.

Alezer rolled his eyes bad temperedly "Nothing your highness. Nothing at all." he sighed, each word dripping with insecurity, before leading her from her room and down the spiralling stair case.

--

"Ah, Gwenzea? If I am correct." Announced the king, a tall and sturdy built male, his silken robes hanging loosely from his cuddly frame. His hair was a pearly white with old age and a matching beard, but identical eyes to his child.  
Gwen swallowed hard, and dipped into a small curtsy upon greeting her sire. "You are correct...Father." she whispered lightly, before she was pulled into a bone breaking hug.

"Well, I never though I'd see the day. By the gods you look so much like your mother, It's uncanny." he mumbled looking over her, his hand brushing back the almost white hair from her face." But I say Alezer have you not given her the chance to get changed? She looks like a pauper in these rags." he commented wrinkling his nose in distaste. "You certainly are an impatient man." he chortled lightly.

"Actually your highness, she chose to be dressed like that. I insisted that she should change to see you, but she saw nothing wrong with her attire sire." Alezer explained defensively, dropping onto one of the benches which was beside the door that led into this room, his legs parted in the typical male fashion as he reclined back more comfortably.

Gwenzea glared at him darkly. "I only did that because Sir, 'all high and mighty' here neglected to inform me that I would look as bad as I do, compared to others." she protested venomously, before tearing her glance from him when feeling her biological father touch her cheek, turning her face to look at him.

"My darling daughter, it should come second nature for you to change when arriving somewhere new, even your mother did when she first came to meet me and she was from a middle class family. What were you raised by? Peasants?" he questioned with an air of comedy.

Gwen turned her face sharply, and glowered at the man that sired her less than eighteen years ago. "How dare you." she snarled darkly. "I was raised by Lord and Lady De Briss. They have given me all the love and kindness I could have ever wanted. I wish you hadn't ever found me! I would rather be with my REAL Mother and Father! I don't care if I get set up with some horrid man, as long as I'm with them!" she growled darkly.

The king smiled warmly and let out a small rumble and laughter. "I wouldn't expect you to accept me so soon. But you have time to become used to me, like you will the suitor I have in mind for you." he answered softly returning to the throne upon a large dais.

His throne was a pearly blue colour, with darker blue padded seat and back rest, with dainty silver leaves wrapping up the blue tinged metal of the supports of the chair. Even the dais followed this trend, having blue silken sheets laid out on the large dais in a carpet like fashion, and draped of the edge and rustled in the breeze like running water.

However after allowing her own large grey eyes follow him, curiosity tugging at her thoughts. "Um, pardon me. But what do you mean?" She questioned lightly, a little uncertain if she had heard him correctly, surely it was too soon for a suitor she had only just got here.

The older male let out a deep sigh, his left hand stroking his beard thoughtfully, wondering how to phrase it so that her terrible temper wouldn't be released. "You see my child. You are almost at mating maturity, and I plan to introduce you to the kingdom formally as my daughter after then one your birthday, with you on your betrothed arm. Who is in fact the most sought after man in our whole kingdom. Also if word gets out how...unruly you actually are being engaged to someone or on the verge should help people with accepting you will be a wonderful queen." he explained softly.

"Of course until then I plan to have you study everything you should know, so if asked anything you can act as if you have known this all you life and you have merely been away for your education. So that way you wont be considered an utter imbecile." he added thoughtfully.

Gwenzea nodded, even though she didn't agree with the whole idea. "I am glad to know you are worried about that. But who is the unfortunate soul willing enough to tackle me. Even Alezer has noticed that and he has known me only a few days." she pointed out.

The king smiled again. "It seems you have already met him. Alezer Thorkins is an ideal match. He has worked loyally for years, has risked his life many times to protect this kingdom. Then when finally the birth of you came along, and I offered you his hand in marriage, and he accepted you when he had declined so many other women. After your mother fled he tracked you down non stop over all these years. So he is far more worthy than anybody else."

Her face turned ashen and her features sunk. "No..." she whispered taking a step backwards, her hands up defensively. "There is no way on earth you could ever force me under such punishment! Please not him." she announced feeling almost betrayed, her eyes glaring accusingly at the man she was now to call father.

However Her reversing escape route was prevented as Alezer got to his feet, and in confident steps strode forwards and his arms interloped around her waist, holding her closely against his torso. "I'm afraid it is already written. If I had known you would be as stubborn as you are now I doubt I would have said 'Aye' to your fathers proposition. But I am a man of my word so I guess you and I must do as he says." he commented dryly.

"Don't scare her Alezer. Gwenzea, Your mother and I were...Less than fond of one another when we got married. Then fondness grew and you came into the world." The king pointed out.

"And as soon as she could move she fled and died from some unknown cause." Gwen pointed out darkly, jutting her chin up stubbornly.

"Maybe so but what your mother decided to do was none of my business. I did everything in my power a good husband, could and should do. It's not my fault she suddenly decided to run away is it?" he questioned his mouth curling into a frown at the memory of loosing his wife all that time ago.

"And your willing to condemn your own daughter to the same fate? Your heartless! Cold and bitter. No wonder she ran, trying to give me a better life." She bellowed, colour already beginning to rise high in her cheek.

Seeing the hurt expression appear on the kings face Alezer in one swift movement, tossed Gwenzea over his shoulder. Carrying her in a fireman style holding her still as he could while she flailed around like a fish out of water, yelling ever human insult she knew to man.

Her throat was raw, her cheeks hot and streaked liberally with tears. Yet she raged on. Her furious temper worse than that of a homicidal bull while her fists pounded hard on Alezer's back hard, almost as if her toddlerish blows would stop him in his tracks.

Having enough of her childish behaviour Alezer pulled her from his shoulder and pinned her against the wall. "Now you listen you little brat!" he snarled venomously, "For once in your life think about someone other than yourself. Your father want you to wed so you can at least so your gratitude by doing so." he pointed out.

Gwen's eyes filled with tears, she felt corrupted and she had given up. She was hurt, beaten and was considering being submissive. "B-but I do-don't love you." she whispered lightly, a single tear tumbling down her cheek.

"Love?" he questioned in disgust. "What does love have to do with anything? It's the love for the country which matters, so are you going to co-operate?" he questioned darkly.

Gwenzea nodded with a small sniff. "Y-yes. Alezer." she whispered quietly before feeling his lips seal over her's gently, before he let her go.


	6. Mating Maturity And Odd Dreams

**Woop woop! Chapter six! Bare in mind this chapter will be very out of character. It is ment to be. As you found out in Chapter five our dear little Gweny has been corrupted. But before you get the wrong Idea Alezer isn't as cold hearted as he seems. Give him time. Also this post may be a bit bad as It is not a chapter that I was able to do easily, you'll see nearer the end why...(Warning there is also nudity and a suggestive nature in it so if you don't want to read it skip the -- line until the next one. But then again this is a M so -shrugs- I just like talking to myself...which is actually the first sign of madness...-duct tapes mouth shut so you can read the next chapter-)**

The rest of the autumn went by sluggishly until the week she had been waiting for came up. Gwen's time table had been pretty dull, which consisted of long hours studying by reading dusty tomes, getting confused with what her uncle's did with what her great grand father did, learning etiquette, understanding herbs and their uses but in theory would have killed half her patients but was slowly improving. When she wasn't studying she couldn't even go out into the gardens by herself, so she had to spend her free time either cooped up in her bedroom or walking with Alezer. Not her ideal conversing partner.

This particular morning she was with her fiancée. The gardens were looking there usual breath taking sight. The sun was glistening on the pond which had a group of six duckling trailing after a large mother duck.

"Gwen? Are you even listening?" Alezer demanded, tapping the may's hand who was sat next to him on the cold stone bench.

Gwenzea started. "Oh sorry. I was listening. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." she admitted softly with a small sigh.

"Care to enlighten me? We are due to be married on the new year. So It is best if we do talk to one another." he pointed out.

Gwen blushed violently. "It's my mating maturity tonight, and tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday and I guess I am home sick. Before you say anything, I mean home as in with my former parents Emmy and Duncan. It's odd I have never had a birthday away from them." she admitted lightly with a sigh. "I don't really expect you to understand." she whispered quietly, her eyes slowly closing as her gaze was cast downwards.

Alezer took her smaller hands in his larger ones and gently pressed a kiss to each hand. "Well, once your able to be moved around with out having to be kept in the safety of being out of sight and after our marriage I see nothing wrong in organising a visit if you so wish." He whispered softly.

Gwen smiled softly at Alezer. She noticed that the more she acted like who she should be, and the more they seemed to get on and the more Alezer seemed to dote wanted attention onto her. But she was unaware of how she was changing from her stubborn, hard headed woman she once was to who she was now. She had become a typical stereotype of nobility, and that she had not even learnt yet. "Alezer? Prey, pardon me for asking. But why have you softened up to me over the past few months?" she questioned timidly.

The older elven male smiled faintly pulling her a little closer, "Forgive me." he whispered into her long elegant ear, his cheek grazing her's as his arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his rough palmed hand caressing her arm lovingly. "I have warmed up to you, my turtle-dove, because I want us to be close for when we are wedded and now you speak properly and aren't trying to kill me at every step, your much easier to get along with." he explained softly.

Gwenzea swallowed hard. "Yes, I have changed a lot with my manner, but I'm not a different person." she commented more to convince herself than a statement.

The couple remained silent for what seemed like an age until a loud fanfare sounded which Gwen didn't even acknowledge let alone to jumping as if an electrical current had passed through her whole body, and left her being a little shocked and her heart racing uncontrollably in her chest.

"I guess that is my que to leave." Gwen commented soft as she rose to her feet. Gathering the soft silks of her dress in her hands and hoisted it up slightly to give her allowance to run. She knew that fanfare signalled the fact she was due in court to meet the women who would be helping her prepare and go through her mating maturity ritual.

It was a still and a clear night, the full moon was high, full and gorgeous. Causing a eerie glow to drift over the vast space of the field they had occupied with many women, all clad in a mixture of blood red, Sea blue, icy blue, grass green, blushing pink, daffodil yellow and a rare midnight purple robes which were floor length with bell sleeves, all except four lone figures pulled on onto a low dais two kneeling in white togas making them both look as if they had stepped out of a Greek myth, with thin chained necklaces which had a large flat medallion hanging from it that looked heavy enough to knock out a full grown man and more than likely could, with also two tall male monks who's eyes were shielded with a white cloth which was speckled with blood over where they eyes had once been, standing on either corner of the front of the dais as if waiting for something to come along which Gwenzea was yet to learn.

One was a plain looking elven maid with long straight brown hair, and brown eyes. While the second was fair haired and greyed eyes, in the form of Gwenzea who's almost white hair hung loose and moved like the ocean in the gentle touch of the midnight breeze.

Gwenzea felt a sickening feeling erupt deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt so nervous. She had never been through anything so barbaric and almost dirty as this primitive tradition which seemed to have housed many many generations of matured elven maids and mays. Yet she seemed to be the only person who felt this way. Even her comrade beside her seemed mellow and under the magic spell that seemed to be cast over the vast crowd. Swallowing hard Gwen looked at the second female and offered her a sheepish smile, "Um, excuse me. Aren't you at all nervous about this? I mean...This is so bizarre." she admitted softly.

The second female laughed softly and shook her head. "I take it your new to these parts? Quite high up?" she questioned. "This is anything but bizarre. This is the most amazing in the world. Over seven-teen human generations worth of our kind have lived with this going on. Our children will be the eighteenth." She explained softly. "Once it starts you should have instincts take over and you'll get into the whole swing of things." she soothed, her ears pricking upon hearing a slow and steady sound of drums beating, almost like a slow heart beat. "It's starting! By the way I'm Lady Germalump. Terrible Eh?" she giggled before allowing her posture to become erect and her face gazing into the crowd.

Gwen had to contain the urge to howl with laughter. "It's pretty." she managed to whisper mimicking her companions sitting stance, "I'm Gwenzea de Bri--lantous." she quickly corrected used to introducing herself as 'Gwenzea de Briss' and not by her royal title 'Princess Gwenzea Delantous'.

The drum beat began to quicken, steadily growing faster and faster. Germalump leisurely rose to her feet as Gwen figured she should as well. Following Germalump's lead both female's stepped forwards to meet a tall grey haired woman who you just seemed to trust with no question. There was just something about her which seemed to grasp your heart.

The approaching female was holding a large greeny blue bowl, which was smoking as if a fire was being kindled in the safety of it's dome, but once it came level to them, the blue smoke was rising from thin air much to Gwen's own amazement which she attempt to mask with a vague expression, ignoring the involuntary shudder down he spine as the silence slowly turned into a din of elven chant from the crowd.

Unsure what to do next Gwen looked at Germalump who offered her a warm smile and tore her own necklace from around her neck and dropped it into bowl where it was suddenly engulfed in a green flame before she leaned forwards to inhale the now green smoke, her face damp with sweat from the heat of the smoke and flames which almost licked her face, a guttal gasp tore her lips, her eyes rolling back as her legs just gave way and was amazingly caught by one of the blind male monks, and was picked up like a husband carrying his bride over the fresh-hold of their home after their wedding, and made his way through the crowd with surprising agility for someone who could not see where they were going.

Gwenzea swallowed hard, her heart beginning to race rapidly. She didn't want to do this as she didn't much like the idea of falling unconscious and being carried off by a perfect strangers. However backing down seemed impossible to her as all eyes were on her, and the kind looking elderly elf smiled warmly and held the bowl out more so, the spoke once again turning blue like it had before hand. She swallowed hard her hand shaking with nerves as she moved up and tugged sharply at the chain around her neck, and cautiously leaned forwards and dumped the heavy piece of jewellery into the fireless smoke, and as soon as she heard the dull clunk of it hitting the bottom of the bowl, flames sprung out of no where and engulfed the medallion and turned midnight purple causing a gasp of awe from the crowd, but Gwen was blissfully unaware of this as she felt a deep fascination with the dark purple flames, like a moth drawn to a naked flame. Unable to restrain herself she leaned forwards and automatically breathed in the smoke, a smell she was unfamiliar with over whelmed her mind and a gasp of shock tore her lips and everything went black...

--

"Uh...Oh...Ow." Gwenzea mumbled as she forced her eyes to open, but she was now no where that she could identify, except she was in a warm bed and she felt...odd. Rubbing her eyes she gave a squeal of alarm as she realised her hands were small and podgy like a Childs, and her hair was shorter and pulled back into two braids. In shock she pulled back the sheets to find her long legs were replaced by short ones. She gasped again and allowed her hands run over her face and limbs, to find her womanly body and features missing a replaced by a infants.

Jumping out of the bed with a clutter she ran towards a large door before catching sighed of herself in the mirror caused her to halt. Staring back at her was exactly how Gwen recalled she looked like exactly on her fifth birthday. She was wearing an ankle length night gown, with long sleeves and frills around the cuffs, hem and collar.

"This can't be happening...This can't be happening." she babbled in confusion, her eyes were brimmed with tears a few escaping down her cheeks before a familiar and soothing voice reached her ears.

"Gwenny. My little darling? Are you up sweet heart?" called the soothing voice of the woman she called mother for most of her life, Emmy.

"Mu-Mummy?" Gwen questioned wiping her eyes child-like of her sleeves, her lower lips quivering softly.

"Yes darling. Come on out. Daddy wants to take you out for a ride on your pony. Come on baby." Emmy's voice cooed through the door.

Gwen smiled tearily as she walked over to the door, forgetting her worries as she became more eager to see her mother and father after so long, grinning broadly as she opened the door and closed it behind her, before shock took her over again as instead of finding a nice hall way she found herself stood on the edge of a cliff, and the door was gone so she couldn't return to the safety of that. Opposite her was a vast plain of waste land with Duncan and Emmy stood on the opposite edge smiling at her beckoning her to them, but what prevented her too do so was the great big gorge which fell down, down and down into the earth and had a river of molten lava, and the jump was quite a stretch.

"Gwenny. Come on darling. It's okay. Come on jump Me and your Mummy will catch you. We promise." Duncan soothed lightly, as both parents held out their hands to their child.

Gwen sobbed lightly. "I can't daddy. I'm frightened." she whimpered sadly frozen to the spot.

"I know baby, I know. But once you do, you'll be safe. We wont let anything happen to you ever again." Duncan soothed lightly. "Come on Darling. It's alright." he added gently.

Gwen nodded and took a few steps back before running forwards and jumping the second she reached the edge and slung her arms out to receive her parents hands. She was almost there. She was going to make it!

But just as this thought met her mind to her horror the cliff her parents were on jerked back and moved out of her reach. "Daddy!" Gwen screamed in terror and she fell her fingers just grazing the tips of Duncan's, and she fell.

Down.

Down.

DOWN.

She was just about to fall into the lava, the heat already scolding the back if her neck when suddenly a flash of light blinded her vision and the next thing she knew was that she was herself as a seventeen year old again, well eighteen to be precise. She was curled up in a soft goose feather bed, silky sheets covering her small frame, her long hair splayed on the pillows, a small sigh tore her lips before she felt a pair of lips press firmly against hers, and a tongue attempting to prise her lips apart. Startled she pushed away what ever was attempting to violate her mouth away, and pushed herself back her eyes opening and searched accusingly for who had disturbed her.

The cad she had been searching for happened to be a a blond haired male who was sprawled on the bed beside her, grinning broadly at her his hair ruffled messily his body looked as if it was calved by the gods and was truly stunning, yet stunningly naked which caused her to look away coyly. "Who are you? and what are you doing here?" she demanded still unable to look at him.

The male chuckled in amusement before moving closer to her which lead to her shifting away more. "Don't be all bashful my love, You know perfectly well I'm your husband." he remarked with a small smirk unaware how his display of masculine nudity was making her feel rather awkward. "Also, what I am doing here I am willing to show you again as I'm sure our wedding nights not over yet." he commented with a husky rumble.

"What?" Gwen questioned in shock. "I have no recollection of ever marrying yo-." She started using a hand gesture and a single gold band on her third finger caught her attentions. 'Gods. It's true.' she thought to herself, before she heard the comment of the wedding night she turned scarlet and realised her own bareness and pulled the silkened sheets more up and around her slender frame to hide it, even though she was certain it was to late for that now.

The male moved forwards again but too quickly for Gwen to flee from, and he hand her pinned to the bed by his own body weight but supported most of his body by his arms either side of her slender waist as he smiled down at her from above her which she began to attempt to wriggle free from out of fear. "Nay be afraid of me Gwen. I love you." he whispered softly which stopped her protested and shaking fearfully she allowed him to do as he willed knowing that this was he only thing she could do.

He kissed her gently on the lips, moving his lips slowly downwards to graze down her neck tenderly, his hands wandering her body in a way she had never experience before in her life which caused a groan to tear her lips.

Though before she could enjoy much more of his tenderness another flash of light engulfed her and she yet again found herself in the same bed, but could already feel the soft materials of her night gown on her so she knew she was not going to have to suffer that surprise again, instead she was laid on her back with one of his arms wrapped around her, and he was modestly dressed also this time and she had to admit he looked sweet. Bowing her head over his gently she kissed his cheek softly before attempting to sit up, but found a restriction on her stomach.

Baffled she looked down to discover she now had an enormous pregnant belly, and seemed to on verge of giving birth at any moment. "Oh god. Not this." she complained bitterly and squealed in distress this being a habit she had learnt in the etiquette classes, as it was unlady like to end up yelling and cursing when angry or upset.

Hearing the squeal her husband who was still nameless to her, sat bolt up right and faced her. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you alright? is the baby alright?" he questioned in a hurry, both his hands moving to hold her bump, pressing his head to the bulge and smiled happily when he felt the babe inside the young may's stomach.

"It's nothing. It's nothing." Gwen insisted shyly, before getting a look from her husband which almost said 'now honestly?'. She let out a deep sigh she began to wail. "I'm fat and hideous!" she complained loudly.

Her husband chuckled softly. "My darling Gwen, you can never be hideous, and your just big with child, in a few more weeks you'll be back to normal. I promise." He soothed lightly, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Feeling a little better after this comment she sighed happily, and kissed him back tenderly before she groaned in pain as she felt her waters break and a strong contraction flood through her.

Yet again before she felt any more pain another white flash of light blinded her vision.

However this time instead of finding herself in a place she did not recognise everything went black...

--

"Gwen? Gwenzea? My darling wake up." Murmured a familiar voice in the dark void of Gwen's sub consciousness, pulling her from the deep sleep she was in.

"Mm?" She mumbled tiredly struggling to open her eyes to see whom was speaking to her. When she began to actually feel a part of her body, she felt a cool compress pressed to her forehead and someone holding her hand lightly, stroking the back of her hand softly, her vision was blurred when she finally got her eyes open, and slowly the blurred shapes formed images, and she realised the person nursing her was infact her betrothed. She chuckled lightly. "I thought you felt that a big burly solider general gentleman, like yourself should be either killing things or making heirs not playing nurse maid." she commented hoarsely with a small smirk.

"Hush maid. You need your energy." Alezer pointed out softly, offering her a warm smile. "Besides your different. Your my wife-to-be and I find it my duty to heal you, like I hope you'd do for me." he added lightly, pressing his long index finger to her lips when she tried to protest. "Rest." he ordered again but still in a very soft tone, which was the complete contrast to his usual doggish barks of order.

Now before you get the wrong idea of Alezer referring Gwen as a maid, he was infact bestowing upon her a kind comment, to show he understood her innocence and the fact even in human's eyes she would be classed still as a child, even though she was now eighteen years of age.

"Now your awake, I have something for you." He commented softly picking up a small parcel he had sat behind him out of her line of sight. Placing a small square box which was wrapped in a pearly purple coloured silk, onto

Gwen smiled softly feeling so weak that she struggled to even push herself up onto her elbows. After some assistance from Alezer she sat up propped on her pillows, she slowly unfolded the parcel with a small smile to find a small wooden box, with a Celtic design carved into it and coloured glass imbedded into the holes engraved into the lid. Slowly and reverently she opened the box to find it lined with blue velvet with half the box containing a compartment which was hinted to be used for jewellery as a fine chained pendant which was in the shape of a flat heart, a delicate piece of work as from the knowledge she had learnt from her biological father that Delanco was on the verge of war with some human lord she was unaware of.

Also beside the compartment was a block which had a wooden butterfly pained blue and purple, which slowly spun in a circle to a soft tinkling music which started the second she opened the box.

Her mouth was open slightly before she looked up at Alezer and flung herself forwards and hugged him, before shyly kissing his cheek lightly this being quite scandalous for a woman, and she blushed lightly, before she put on the chain lightly smiling softly.

Alezer smirked faintly before moving forwards and caught her lips in a fierce and hard kiss, though Gwen would normally have shoved him away sharply and slapped him hard around the face, she knew she was to marry him and she had a great deal of affection for him, but he was a little pushy in her own opinion. But since she was corrupted she learnt in etiquette classes that it was un-lady like to resist and fight back, instead she allowed herself to melt into the kiss her hand resting lightly on his chest, waiting till he pulled back and allowed her to close the box and set it on her table.

After a while Alezer finally left her alone to get dressed as she finally felt capable of getting up to celebrate her birthday properly. Opening the jewellery box she dressed listening to her music, her eyes closed as she adjusted her hair veil and various slides, before she slowly walked out of the room and down the winding stair case.


	7. The Wedding Day And Trust

**Chapter seven...This one will probably be the thrid to last of Gwen being her new found self, as that is when the story will take off. Yep, I still have loads of chapters to go.  
Please CC, I need both the comments and critisim badly, so i know which way to go.**

"Oh your highness! You look beautiful."

"Simply stunning."

"Like a Fairy queen!"

"You truly are a dream bride!"

"I really am aren't I?" Gwenzea stated more than questioned the gaggle of elven mays her age, who were helping her dress for her wedding, her dress clung to her frame until it came to her hips where it hung loose and trailed behind her in a train, her veil attached to her blonde curls lightly which were hung loose and cascaded down to her waist. Her shoulders were bared with the top of the dress in the shape of a gypsy shirt which showed the heart pendant she was given by Alezer.

Germalump smiled softly. "We'll see you at the cathedral? We don't want to be in the way when he comes to take you away from your maiden bed." She teased softly finding it easy as she had infact been married to a soldier in Alezer's troop since she was fifth-teen.

As per tradition Alezer was to come and find her in her bedroom and lead her to the place of marriage, also as if he was beginning to lead her through the rest of her life.

As the brides maids hurried out of the room the oldest female walked forwards in the form of Emmy who upon hearing of Gwen's marriage came to assist her.

"Mother...I am so nervous." She whispered to the only maternal parent she had ever know. Duncan was in the kingdom also but already in the chapel. When Gwen first met them she was startled how old they actually looked and both were a similar age to her soon to be husband so it was quite a startling prospect. Yet she also knew that her parents would never live to see the length of her husbands life theoretically, it was odd that her father was getting her married to someone in the palace and not their enemy to stop the threat of war. She had enquired once or twice but was told it was men's work, which made her furious but she only let out her emotions once she was alone in the confides of her chamber.

Emmy glided forwards and cupped her adopted child's cheeks softly offering her a kind and nurturing look "I know baby, I know. But you'll be happy in this match. He's a gentleman, he's amusing. He can definitely protect you. Your father and I couldn't have asked for more when you were with us." she commented gently, kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling out a small box and handed it to her. "I had always been planning to give it to you. Though I never thought it would be given to a princess soon to one day take hold of the throne." she purred gently as the elven may opened the box and the confides caused her jaw to drop.

Inside the box was a small pendant which was silver, with a bright blue sapphire embedded into it which seemed to made her eyes seem more blue and less of their moody grey.

"Oh Mother! It's beautiful! A-are you sure?" Gwen questioned her eyes welling up with tears which she tried her best to keep from shedding, and making her eyes red and sore. Not the ideal look for a bride when she was expecting her groom at any moment.

However her lips curled into a faint smile as Emmy simply rolled her eyes in answer to her certainty. Taking the box from the may she took the blue stoned pendant and pinned it to the top of her dress, just in-between her cleavage making it look as if it had belonged their all along. "Gwenny. I am sure. You are my only daughter. Blood related or not. I want you to have it. If you don't like it then you need not wear it. But if you do then don't argue." She commented as she tried to sound stern but smiled warmly knowing she could never sound firm and in utter control, unlike Duncan who had always been the 'bad cop' when it came to Gwenzea even though when she was on her best behaviour they were both soft touches.

"How could I not want it?! Oh thank you!" The bride whispered clinging to her mother tightly kissing her cheek softly. "Thank you so much." She added before she felt Emmy's hand stroke her face lightly as she pulled away leaving her alone, only the sound of the birds from the garden to keep her company.

Time seemed to struggle by. What was merely minutes seemed like an eternity. The eerie silence of the room was almost deafening from the hubbub that she had witnessed in her room from the excitable brides maids.

Finally her torment ended as she heard a hasty sound of foot falls, gradually getting louder and louder until her bedroom door opened revealing Alezer standing in a suit of elven armour which was silver and engraved with a swirling like design, a red cloak hanging from his shoulders making him look both very attractive and very professional.

Alezer seemed taken back by Gwenzea, He seemed lost for words and swallowed hard. "Uh, ah...Ahem...You look..." He couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes drank in Gwenzea in a lustrous fashion.

Gwen blushed lightly before arching her eyebrow slightly. "Yes?" she questioned playfully before holding out her hand to him expectantly which he took and kissed it softly.

"Are you ready to leave my bride-to-be?" he questioned softly before leading her down the stairs slowly, quite surprised by the fact her petite frame was shaking like a terrified woodland creature, but knew how she must feel though admittedly he had started to have strong feeling's for her and had hoped that she was starting to feel the same. Though now he was certain he still feared her after showing great dislike towards her on their first meeting. Maybe he needed to take a softer approach. Like hunting a deer you'd use different bait from a pheasant.

The wedding had gone smoothly. Now the hall was lively with the noise of many lords, ladies and royal family members. Gwenzea was utterly unaware of where her adoptive parents were, all she knew was that she was sat at the head table right in the centre beside her new husband who had his large hand over her own smaller one.

Finally Lady Germalump rose to her feet which caused a silence to fall over the hall, almost as if she had just killed the king before their eyes. "Ah, Glad I have all your attentions. But I'd like to say that I have only known Her highness Gwenzea a short while, I feel privileged to have her to be our next queen, as with her new husband Alezer our beloved General I feel the future for my own children's Children safe in both their hands. To Alezer and Gwenzea Thorkins." She announced raising her own goblet up in a toasting manner.

A low babble of response met them at this point, causing Gwen to giggled lightly and blush violently as she drank from her own goblet, already aware that her maidenhood was soon to end as soon as this feast lasts. Her whole body shock at this though, her teeth chattering so violently that it made a low hollow noise on the fine silver of her goblet.

"My beloved? Are you quite alright?" Alezer whispered in the kindest tone she'd ever heard from him. Almost intimate as he gently leaned in close to her, and whispered softly into her ear, her hair rippling as the mere whisper of his breath.

"I-I-I'm fine." The elven may insisted though he could practically smell her nerves, her chest rising and falling rapidly her two front teeth resting on her full lower lip. Even a child would be able to tell she was bluffing, let alone a general who had been training many many people and has been able to tell when they lie to him.

A soft rumble of a chuckle tore from his lips. "Liar." He purred quietly "Now honestly. What's wrong?" He insisted looking at her firmly, cupping her cheek softly and turned her face to look at him.

Swallowing hard Gwen nestled closer to him. "It's complicated." She admitted softly as she closed her eyes, "Maybe I'll tell you one day." She pointed out simply.

It was a dark silent night. Frost was creeping in through the window, almost as if it was fleeing from the dark obis outside. The fire in the grate was the only source of light in the room, and for the moment Gwenzea was alone in the room.

She was sat up comfortably on the goose feather pillows, her blonde hair loose and splayed over the pillow, her wedding dress long forgotten and was instead in a silk night gown, which out of character clung to her body till it found her hips where it then flared out, and it was cut around her shoulders much like her wedding dress.

She was petrified.

Quite literally. She knew he'd be back in mere moments as he was only in the small cupboard like room where a bowl was set for washing.

Finally Alezer walked in the room. The hair's near his temple, behind his ears and at the base of his neck were damp. His torso bare and his lower body clad in simple trousers a coarse towel slung lazily over his shoulder. Normally he would walk through as bare as the day he was born as was his usual attire when he slept. Though tonight was different. He didn't want her to fear him more. He hoped tonight, if he was gentle, patient and thoughtful she would hopefully would kindle some feelings like his own towards him, instead of fear.

Grey eyes met his own hazel ones which seemed much more relaxed than her own. She continued to watch him as if worried he would assault her at any moment, but instead of what she feared, he simply placed a thick piece of cloth over the window to spare the warm room from the bitter late winter chills.

"Thank you." The young may whispered lightly, her eyes down cast by this point, her shoulder's hunching as she sat up properly as pulled her knee's to her chest.

Slowly the general moved closer to Gwenzea, wanting to just lunge forwards and kiss her, touch her, claim her as his own as he was sure all men in his situation would do being in the presence of this maid. No, He leisurely ambled round and sat down on the bed, his back to her as he took the towel from his shoulder and began to rub his damp hair and the nape of his neck dry.

Gwen watched him thoughtfully, the light from the fire causing a white sheen on his back, though her attention was mainly caught by a deep scar trailing from his left shoulder diagonally down to his right hip.

Timidly she crawled forwards and sat behind him, her long fingers tracing the prominent line. "How did that happen?" she questioned lightly, the fleshy part of her index finger caressing this trail slowly.

Turning his head slightly to see her better Alezer smiled softly. "Before you were born. I was in service to you mother back in her home country, she was but a year or so older than you. She wanted to go through the woods for a walk, I went with her to keep her safe as her father put me in charge of her safety. We were attacked by bandits. I thought them off as best I could and just as I turned to look to see where more were, one grabbed me and dragged a blade through my back. Twas not very big so I was lucky to escape with my life as someone had heard there was bandits so sent a search party." He explained lightly a faint smile curling at his lips. "Your mother came to see me most days. Telling me how the day was, what she'd been up to. Anything really." he explained lightly.

"You were very close?" Gwen questioned as she trailed her lips across the top of the scar faintly, her fingers timidly but willingly starting to stroke his sides, finding his honesty rather during and after all she was curious to what a man would look and feel like beneath the thick skin of armour.

"Aye lass. Very much so. She..." The male stopped swallowing hard at this thought. "She was my first friend. The only one actually." He admitted shyly. "I guess I have not been very tactful for that, especially as my own wife is terrified of me." he commented bitterly an involuntary shudder coursing through his spine at her touch.

"You loved her. Didn't you?" Gwenzea questioned knowing it was best not to answer his last comment, she did fear him but she was starting to see the man behind the sharp exterior that was known as General Thorkins.

Alezer went ridged under her touch. Admittedly he was speechless. It was unthinkable. Well it was back then. Him a mere guard, her a princess engaged to a king. But... "Aye. Aye I loved her. She was beautiful, charming, funny, kind, virtuous. She was my friend and Aye I did love her." he admitted softly.

The movement on his back stilled and Gwenzea slowly began to retreat to her side of the bed. "I'm not my mother. No matter what you do Alezer I can't be her." she answered quietly, her eyes full of hurt feeling now that her new husband only kept the marriage as she was the closest he could get to her mother.

"Gwenzea." Alezer started before grabbing her, and pinned her to the soft bed bellow them looking down at her he sighed. "Gwen. Your mother is not who I'm after. Admittedly you were hard work, a nightmare in the flesh. But you've calmed down and shown me who you truly were. You were a diamond in the rough when I first met you, now your the diamond." he tried to explain.

"So your saying you'd not have been interested if I had remained the same?" She questioned sharply showing a glimmer of her old self.

"Nay. Your the only elven-may I want. Could ever want."

"All these fancy words and no sincerity." she commented shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're so difficult." The general announced in annoyance before sealing her lips in a kiss, half expecting her to attempt to prevent him, instead she responded back fiercely.

Releasing her hands he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close, as her own hands moved up to his head linking her fingers through his fair tresses. Allowing him to roll her and him onto their sides into a less intermit position.

Slowly Alezer's hands moved down to the hem of her night gown he began to slid it up her body, revealing her lower body when she let out a gasp of shock.

"Nay Alezer...I'm not sure." Gwen started before he hushed her gently.

"Don't fear me my love. Not now." He whispered huskily, sliding her gown over her head to reveal her body before him, his eyes taking in the lily like vision below him permitting his hands to wander over her, certain places causing her to gasp and groan at his experienced touch.

Before they knew it they were bare and by this point neither had much to hide. Gwen's own hands exploring Alezer. Feeling across his torso, back, legs before finally finding his manhood unsure what to make of that area, normally even glancing at that area caused her to blush and go all girly but not now.

He allowed her to feel, caress, toy and learn his body as she wished, surprised by his own restraints. Resisting pouncing on her and claiming her. Trying to ween her in carefully, being as kind as possible waiting for the right moment, his own hands brushing over her lily skin teasing her tenderly, preparing her for what lay ahead.

"A-alezer?" she whispered softly looking up at him through half shut lids, her breathing harsh and uneven. "I fear you not." she murmured lightly trailing her tongue playfully up the column of his neck adoringly.

Hearing this caused a small smile to spread across his face as he rolled her over so he was on top and the newly married couple made love, causing an understanding of one another pass over the couple. Making them both feel this was what life was made for.

This was right.

Afterwards Alezer and Gwenzea held one another. Their eyes drinking in the sight of the stated and happy person they clung onto as if their lives depended on it.

Alezer was the first one to fall asleep, his breathing soft and even though his sleep seemed to be plagued with those bad memories that war would obviously bring and the princess did her best to sooth her General as best she could. Wishing she could save him from what ever torment he was obviously under from his quiet mumbles and sometimes violent movements.

It was very late when Alezer seemed settled from his nightmares as the embers of the fire were slowly fading, and coldness was slowly creeping into the room.

The castle was comfortably quite, and she felt content watching her husband sleep now peacefully. She knew that even if she hadn't been concerned about his dreams she would have still not been asleep. She felt satisfied yet energetic. She wanted to get up and run into the woods sharing her contentment.

Admittedly it wasn't love.

It's was respect, trust and mutual understanding.

_'What is love? Love can form over years can't it?' _She thought to herself. '_Surely if I was meant to fall in love like it happens in books some brave knight would save me from my tower after slaying a dragon...I see no dragon...I see no tower. I only see my Knight. My general.'_ She thought with a small smile trailing across her lips as she kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

Her train of thought however was interrupted by the dull sound of clunks, much like when two rocks collide and bounce off one another...

"Gwenzea!?" Called a voice from outside in that sort of yelling whisper you hear, often spotted when very drunk.

Startled by hearing her name being called she delicately attempted to pull away from her spouse, who groped for the missing warmth beside him and improvised by rolling onto her pillow happily.

Smiling affectionately she pulled out a shift from her trunk and pulled it on over her bare frame. Admittedly it wasn't very descent as it was like gossamer. Almost see through and only came about half way down her thigh.

Walking through a small arched door way that lead to their balcony she peered over the grey stone wall curiously and saw a dark haired male holding an arm full of rocks, upon seeing the maids head look down he dropped his load, narrowly missing his toes.

"Hallo Gwenzea. How have ya been keepin'?" He called up to her, grinning broadly. He was covered in filth and looked worse for wear almost as if he had travelled along way by foot.

At first she didn't recognise him. How could she when she kept her memories of her childhood locked up in her mind to protect her from the pain of the recollection. At that moment it clicked...

"Dimitri?" she questioned in a quavering voice.


	8. Old Friends And Keeping An Eye

**This is basically the last of the last chapter and then we are going to have it where something hits the fan starting up. So It should be interesting. Sorry this has taken so long. I have been busy.**

"Dimitri?" she questioned again in utter disbelief.

"Aye." He called back merrily. "Can ya throw down a rope or some'in'. I need ta talk to ya." He called up.

"Hush you insolent lad." Gwenzea called down venomously, before finding a rope which had been left there for many years, tied it to the wall and threw it down and Dimitri scaled up the rope like some form of primitive primate, once hauling himself over the wall that prevented people falling off of it he stood infront of her, grinning from ear to ear his arms thrown out.

"Your filthy Dimitri! What have you been doing? Sleeping in the swine pit?" she questioned covering her mouth and nose in disgust.

"Aye!" He answered as if it was a great achievement. "I 'ave been following af'er ya. I been travelin' and heard that ya a princess so found it 'ere. People been talking about ya a lot in town." he commented his arms still out stretch. "Don't I at least get a hug?" he questioned stepping forwards.

Gwen shook her head stepping away. "I can hug you! Don't you realise I'm a princess it's unseemly."

"But it won't matter. Ya'll my friend. So it's fine." he insisted, still unwilling to be turned down his arms still outspread to welcome her into his embrace.

Looking over her shoulder, as if a large group of people were standing there. Ready and waiting to laugh and ridicule her. The coast looked clear enough and she leaned forwards and hugged him briefly and made to pull away, but was locked into the hug by Dimitri's rough and almost sadistic grip, preventing her freeing herself from his unbreakable grip.

Finally being released she stepped back, the chill of the night already affecting her from the males warmth. "What are you doing here?" she questioned as goose-bumps ran up her body from the bitter wind.

"I wan'ed ta see ya. I miss ya Gwen." He confessed shyly. "I wan'ed to tell ya some'hin' else too." He mumbled his cheeks flushing scarlet by this point as he looked away from her his hands dug into his pockets as his gaze fell to his feet, much like a child would when confessing what ever sinful deed they had committed.

Gwenzea raised her fair brow questioningly her arms wrapping around her shivering frame. "What is it? I want to get back to bed. I'm cold and tired." she complained bitterly rubbing her nose and eyes with her fist like a small child would.

Noticing Dimitri's adam's apple bob frantically, she felt a glimmer of amusement flicker through her thoughts. Slowly she saw Dimitri look up his dark eyes glistening with worry, the lump protruding from his throat bouncing like a jack hammer from obvious nerves. "Ya naw we 'ave know each other since we were kids..." He started with tremble in his voice. "Well, over the years, I 'ave realised ya are an amazin' lass and 'ave loved and worshipped ya from afar. I 'ave wanted to tell ya so many times but I was a'feared ya would reject me. I can't keep this ta myself naw more." he commented softly slowly going down on one knee and pulled a plain gold ring with a tiny stone imbedded in it.

Amethyst.

Her favourite stone.

"Gwenzea De Briss, will ya get 'itched wit meh." he questioned almost begging looking up imploringly at her.

Biting her lip Gwen let out a deep sigh. "Well first off, I am no longer a De Briss. I am a Delantous." she answered simply raising her hands up in a motion suggesting that he now got to his feet.

Taking this motion as an agreement Dimitri lunged forwards wrapping his arms around her waist, crushing his lips against her's in a very experienced way.

Shoving him away sharply she wiped her hand across her mouth glaring at him. "How dare you!" she growled darkly shoving him away fiercely.

"But I though' ya 'ad agreed." Dimitri babbled, utterly bewildered by her sudden flying off the wall.

"Nay! I did that gesture..." She stated re-doing he gesture she had done. "To tell you to get to your feet you clot head!" she snapped. "What I was going to saw I was marr-" she started before hearing a sound from inside her bedchamber.

"Gwenny?" questioned a voice husky with sleep, and heavy feet of her husband.

"Quickly go. I do not know how Alezer will react to you being with me. GO!" Gwen whispered hastily looking over her shoulder.

Dimitri glared at her with a scowl. "Ya 'ave changed Gwen. Ya a cold 'earted bitch. Stone 'earted like the rest o' 'em." he commented as he climbed over the wall holding onto the rope and quickly began to lower himself down the rope.

Not quick enough.

Alezer had reached the balcony just as Dimitri's head was ducking below view, as bare as the day he was born as now he saw no fact in hiding it around her. Anger flaring his face as he darted back into the bedchamber, came charging back out his sword in hand and cut the rope before Dimitri had gotten to the floor, and after mere seconds a thud was heard.

Gwenzea made to look over her ledge but was stopped as Alezer's arm wrapped around her slender frame leading her back into the bedroom. "Who was he?" the general questioned in a coarse tone.

As Gwen made to speak he interrupted. "On second thought don't tell me. I don't want you to fore another meeting with him. I don't care if you think you love him. Your my wife and I don't intend on loosing you." he commented stubbornly.

"I don't love him Alezer. He is nothing to me. A ghost of my past." Gwen informed him lightly looking up into his honey toned eyes, the flecks of cool brown through it calmed her former mood.

"Good. I'll be keeping an eye on you though. Keep you safe." Alezer added softly stroking her blonde tendrils softly, leaning down and kissing her full on the mouth.

He indeed kept his eyes on her. No man ever got more than a brief conversation with her and that was in the presence of the one and only general.

Now Gwenzea sat in the garden's five years later, her blonde hair tied back under a veil. Heavily pregnant with her second child, embroidery on her lap as she watched Alezer laying on the grass with their four year old son.

Bowen looked so much like his father all but his hair, it was almost white and not the corn blond his father was.

The young boy got to his feet and toddled of behind the bushes with a giggle, like always in search of something interesting, before running out and launching at his father who tickled him relentlessly as he squealed with laughter.

"Mama! Mama! Help!" Bowen squealed as he reached out for him mother in a pleading way as he squeaked from the torturous tickles.

Casting her sewing aside she got to her feet and scooped up the small boy who curled up to his parent contentedly.

"Do I get a hug to Mama?" Alezer questioned playfully looking up at Gwenzea briefly getting to his feet and embraced her wife, kissing her cheek softly.

"EEEWWWWW!" the lad announced loudly writhing from his maternal parent's clasp and ran off once more, finding the welcoming sight of Tobias. Germalump's only child.

Gwenzea watched as the two lads easily began to explore a whole new world they invented. A world no adult could truly understand. A world were everything was perfect. This time in her life was her perfect utopia, though admittedly she knew Alezer was hiding something from her. He had been going to meetings often while she was with Germalump and was gone for two to three hours at a time and she was starting to wonder, as after the acceptance of their marriage caused love to slowly grow between them, and with this they shared everything from a glance they share to their whole lives.

So in this new light the had confided in each other more than she could have with her dear old Aggie.

Sitting back down she took up her sewing once more, stroking her husband's darker hair as he sat down by her feet watching his son adoringly. She knew he'd come around to telling her eventually.

She hoped...

That night Gwenzea laid back in bed with a sigh, both hands resting on her bulging belly as she watched Alezer reverently placing his weapon's and armour into a trunk below their bed.

For the past hour he has been cleaning each item, as if so fragile that one rough touch would turn them to dust. Then placed them into the dark confides of the trunk like a jigsaw. Everything had to be done in a certain way Gwenzea had learnt over the years. Helmet in the top hand corner. Sword diagonal gauntlets and greaves left side of the scabathed wielded sabre, chest plate and boots to the right.

This was probably the only times they had that was truly alone. They were safe in the confides of their bedchamber, Bowen was fast asleep and nobody dared knock on the door this time of night as most other people were fast asleep.

"Alezer? Are you keeping something from me?" She questioned bluntly pushing herself up the pillows so she was more comfortable.

Looking up as he locked and slid the box beneath his side of the bed, clamouring in beside his wife he smiled warmly and nodded. "Aye." he concluded evenly. Alezer was many things but he was very honest, no matter how blunt or helpful or untactful it may be.

Gwen frowned lightly folding her arms across her chest stubbornly. "Why don't you tell me then? Surely I have the right to know." she pointed out lightly.

Alezer considered this slowly. The truth was that during his meetings, they have discovered the threat of war was growing greater and greater each passing day, and if the other side got through their boarders they would have no choice by to declare war.

He knew that his wife had a right to know, but he didn't want to worry her in case she got to worried or it harmed the baby in some way. Her and the children were now the main reason he fought in battle, not because it was his duty but for the future of his wife and elfling.

"Because, My love it is not important. If it was I would have told you right away." Alezer pointed out kissed her lightly on the lips before moving down to her stomach, kissing it softly before grinning as he felt a small flick through her skin which was obviously the child's kick. "Our Elfling here has a good kick there. Soon be marching along side their brother." he cooed softly, feeling rather dewy.

A general broken by fatherly love towards his unborn kin.

Smiling as she watched him tangling her fingers in his silken locks with a smile. "Will you ever tell me my beloved?" she questioned.

Alezer smiled faintly and kissed her nose lightly, blowing out the candle beside their bed before holding her close to him, his eyes slowly closing. "One day my love. One day."


End file.
